In a computer system, a peripheral device may complete work tasks for a central processing unit (CPU) or other processing resource(s) of the computer system. Such work tasks may relate to computations offloaded from the CPU, or network packet transmission, for example. In some examples, the peripheral device may alert the CPU of completed work using interrupts.